


Consideration

by wedjateye



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya returns from a solo mission.</p><p>An instaficlet written in about ten minutes for Scribblemoose who was feeling blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

Aya's boots squelch as he toes them off in the garage. No sense leaving bloody footprints everywhere. He lets his mission coat drop from fatigue-numbed arms onto the ground, ignoring the twinge of conscience. Priorities. Sometimes you have to consider your priorities. Wasn't that how Yohji's lecture had gone? Aya is clear where his are right now - shower and bed. At least the former will be warm.

Endless stairs. Too many straps. How the hell does Yohji manage to peel him out of his clothes so quickly after missions? At last, heated water cascading over his shivering skin. Aya closes his eyes and hopes the warmth will seep inside; thaw the chilly taint of bitter words.

The draught of cool air is less shocking than the sudden presence of another body. Aya sputters wetly until Yohji's amused smirk prompts him to close his mouth into a familiar annoyed line.

"I thought you were out clubbing." Aya turns away, stares at a tap to avoid seeing disappointment flare once more in Yohji's eyes.

"No, I'm here," Yohji replies calmly, reaching for Aya's shampoo and manouevring him deftly into the spray.

Torn, Aya allows Yohji to lather and rinse, body tensed, fists clenched at his sides.

"Why?" he asks harshly, when Yohji pulls him back from the downpour.

Yohji's voice is a warm presence against Aya's ear. "Because I missed you, stubborn baka."

Yohji's arms slide around Aya's chest, pulling him insistently backwards into a hug. Aya feels the resistance in his muscles give way, relief flooding through him in a dizzying rush that has him leaning his head back onto Yohji's shoulder, searching for balance.

The words are unplanned, but he knows he won't withdraw them once they hang in the air - fragile with promise.

"No more solo missions."

Yohji's arms tighten painfully around him; Yohji's lips press against his neck in a shaky kiss.

"Thank you Aya."


End file.
